digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Fan fiction
If anyone wants to write their own fan fiction on the Digimon Wiki this is the place to do it. *All material is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license. *You can obviously link to canon articles, but please do not place links in the canon articles to your story. Such links will be removed. *Any fan fiction hosted on this site must be of the Fan Namespace, which means the link would be like Fan:Example. You can make as many stories as you want, but if you want to make more pages within a story you can make an additional subpage, such as Fan:Example/Chapter one. *If you have any questions, feel free to ask on the talk page. Also see the Best of Fan fiction article, where editors can vote for excellent fan fiction. If you are looking for more Fan fiction, FanFiction.net, Mediaminer.org and Digimon FanFiction all have extensive collections. List of Fan fiction Digimon World Online Season 1 File Island Arc Reminiscing at Dragon Eye Lake Deletion in Factory Town A Ancient Warrior Saga ''Olympias Warriors :*Sol Yammoto & Coronamon :*Moone Rioga & Lunamon :*Heete Mamoro & Leomon :*Voyd Mamoro & IceLeomon :*Mosse Shiste & Algeamon :*Veenoma Makake & Rattlemon :*Barron Kokama & Hornmon :*Graynite Kokama & Antlermon :*Dimond Shima & Crystalmon :*Aqua Kakama & Gomamon :*Rore Makemada & Orangmon :*Flaer Kokona & Irratomon Angel Force '''Author': *xX Jose Rueda IV Xx* :*Seraphimon :*Ophanimon :*Cherubimon :*SlashAngemon :*Holydramon :*Shakkoumon :*Goldramon :*Imperialdramon Paladin Mode "Fan:Digimon Infinity" Season 1 :*Ethan & Coronamon :*Lilly & Lunamon :*Max & Truamon :*Rachael & Ventusmon :*Lucas & Dracomon :*Adele & Muchomon :*Rose & ? :*Jack & Kotemon Season 2 :*Max & Truamon :*Rachael & Ventusmon B BioDigimon Break the Chain! C ''Corrupted Miracles '''Author': S.Stryker :*BlackAzulongmon D ''DigiDestiny: At the beginning '''Author': Coolbloo12 :*Akio Uzumaki :*Hinata Yasuda :*Yuki Uzumaki :*Rachel Chin :*Momoko :*Sumaru "Sam" Mizura :*Other characters :*Episodes ''Digi Explorers '''Author': BramBenthem :*Da-Yo Tachikawa :*Julia Kamiya :*Koh Motomiya :*Maya Takenouchi :*Artie Ichijouji :*Asuka Izumi :*Darryl Ishida :*Hikaru "H.K." Takaishi :*Jenn Hida :*Katsuo Kamiya :*Sakuya Inoue :*Thran Kido :*Chargemon ::*Ultimate: ChargeAngemon :*Rhalemon ::*Ultimate: KillerRhalemon ::*Mega: MagnaKillerRhalemon ''Digimon 2.5 '''Author': Cherry Girl UK ''Digimon A-3 '''Author': Pikacheeckmon :*Dinomon ::*Baby: Kabumon ::*In-Training: Hornmon (Pinchmon) ::*Champion: Dinodramon ''Digimon: Another Time, Another World '''Author': Candescence :*Keith Windslow :*Jase Merson :*Christa Pickett :*Ada Horton :*Heath Chaney :*James Kessal :*Roy Hawk :*Lisa Juse ''Fan:Digimon Adventure G Author: CartoonLover ''Fan:Digimon Adventure X '''Author': Garmagic It is a project that I have in mind. It happens in 2029. I was inspired in the Digimon Adventure 02 epilogue, with the DigiDestined sons. Here resides the X Antibody, the most important element of the series. -Main DigiDestined *Fan:Riku Kamiya (Tai and Mimi's son) **Fan:NegaKoromon (in training) **Fan:X BlackAgumon (rookie) ***Fan:X BlackGreymon (champion) ***Fan:X SkullGreymon (incorrect ultimate) ***Fan:X BlackMetalGreymon (correct ultimate) ***Fan:X BlackWarGreymon (mega) ***Fan:Primon (second mega) *Fan:Kendra Ishida (Matt and Sora's daughter) **Yokomon (in training) **Fan:X Biyomon (rookie) ***Fan:X Birdramon (champion) ***Fan:X Garudamon (ultimate) ***Fan:X Hououmon (mega) *Fan:Shin Ishida (Matt and Sora's son) **Tsunomon (in training) **Fan:X Gabumon (rookie) ***Fan:X Garurumon (champion) ***Fan:X WereGarurumon (ultimate) ***Fan:X MetalGarurumon (mega) *Fan:Hiroshi Ichijouji (Ken and Jolei's son) **Minomon (in training) **Fan:X Wormon (rookie) ***Fan:X Stingmon (champion) ***Fan:X JewelBeemon (ultimate) ***Fan:X GrandisKwagamon (mega) *Fan:Kohana Izumi (Izzi's daughter) **Motimon (in training) **Fan:X Tentomon (rookie) ***Fan:X Kabuterimon (champion) ***Fan:X MegaKabuterimon (ultimate) ***Fan:X HerculesKabuterimon (mega) *Fan:Kazuo Tachikawa (Tai and Mimi's son) **Tanemon (in training) **Fan:X Palmon (rookie) ***Fan:X Togemon (champion) ***Fan:X Lilymon (ultimate) ***Fan:X Rosemon (mega) -Other DigiDestined *Fan:Takeshi Motomiya (Daivis's son) **V-mon (rookie) ***V-dramon (champion) ***AeroV-dramon (ultimate) *Fan:Tsubasa Takaishi (T.K. and Kari's son) **Patamon (rookie) ***Angemon (champion) ***Shakkoumon (DNA ultimate with Yukiko's Ankylomon) *Fan:Ryu Takaishi (T.K. and Kari's son) **Salamon (rookie) ***D'Arcmon (champion) ***Silphymon (DNA ultimate with Ayami's Aquilamon) *Fan:Yukiko Hida (Cody's daughter) **Armadillomon (rookie) ***Ankylomon (champion) ***Shakkoumon (DNA ultimate with Tsubasa's Angemon) *Fan:Ayami Ichijouji (Ken and Yolei's daughter) **Hawkmon (rookie) ***Aquilamon (champion) ***Silphymon (DNA ultimate with Ryu's D'Arcmon) *Fan:Kasama Ichijouchi (Ken and Yoeli's son) **Leafmon (fresh) *Fan:Haruka Kido (Joe's son) **Gomamon (rookie) ***Ikkakumon (champion) ***Zudomon (ultimate) -DigiDestined from Digimon Adventure/02 Oviusly, I am not going to touch these links. Just for help my anime. *Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (Riku's father) **Agumon (Adventure) (rookie) ***Greymon (Adventure) (champion) ***MetalGreymon (Adventure) (ultimate) ***WarGreymon (Adventure) (mega) ***Omnimon (Adventure) (second mega DNA with MetalGarurumon (Adventure)) *Fan:Mika Hideki (Deceased Riku's Mother) **Dorumon (rookie) ***Alphamon (mega) *Yamato "Matt" Ishida (Midori and Shin's father) **Gabumon (Adventure) (rookie) ***Garurumon (Adventure) (champion) ***WereGarurumon (Adventure) (ultimate) ***MetalGarurumon (Adventure) (mega) ***Omnimon (Adventure) (second mega DNA with WarGreymon (Adventure)) *Sora Takenouchi (Midori and Shin's mother) **Biyomon (Adventure) (rookie) ***Birdramon (Adventure) (champion) ***Garudamon (Adventure) (ultimate) ***Hououmon (Adventure) (mega) *Mimi Tachikawa (Kazuo's mother) **Palmon (Adventure) (rookie) ***Togemon (Adventure) (champion) ***Lillymon (Adventure) (ultimate) ***Rosemon (Adventure) (mega) *Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi (Kohana's father) **Tentomon (Adventure) (rookie) ***Kabuterimon (Adventure) (champion) ***MegaKabuterimon (Adventure) (ultimate) ***HerculesKabuterimon (Adventure) (mega) *Joe Kido (Hakura's father) **Gomamon (Adventure) (rookie) ***Ikkakumon (Adventure) (champion) ***Zudomon (Adventure) (ultimate) ***Plesiomon (Adventure) (mega) *Takeru "T.K." Takaishi (Tsubasa and Ryu's father) **Patamon (Adventure) (rookie) ***Angemon (Adventure) (champion) ***MagnaAngemon (Adventure) (ultimate) ***Seraphymon (Adventure) (mega) - ***Shakkoumon (Adventure) (DNA ultimate with Ankylomon (Adventure)) ***Vikemon (Adventure 02) (mega) - ***Pegasusmon (Adventure) (champion armor Digi-Egg of Hope) *Kari Kamiya (Tsubasa and Ryu's mother) **Gatomon (Adventure) (champion) ***Angewomon (Adventure) (ultimate) ***Magnadramon (Adventure) (mega) - ***Silphymon (Adventure) (DNA ultimate with Aquilamon (Adventure) ***Valkyrimon (Adventure) (mega) - ***Nefertimon (Adventure) (champion armor Digi-Egg of Light) *Davis Motomiya (Takeshi's father) **V-mon (Advenure) (rookie) ***XV-mon (Adventure) (champion) ***Paildramon (Adventure) (DNA ultimate with Stingmon (Adventure)) ***Imperialdramon (mega) ***Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (second mega) - ***Flamedramon (Adventure) (champion armor Digi-Egg of Courage) ***Raidramon (Adventure) (champion armor Digi-Egg of Friendship) ***Magnamon (Adventure) (ultimate armor Digi-Egg of Miracles) *Ken Ichijouji (Ayami, Hiroshi and Kasama's father) **Wormmon (Adventure) (rookie) ***Stingmon (Adventure) (champion) ***Paildramon (Adventure) (DNA ultimate with XV-mon (Adventure)) ***Imperialdramon (mega) ***Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (second mega) *Yolei Inoue (Ayami, Hrishi and Kasama's mother) **Hawkmon (Adventure) (rookie) ***Aquilamon (Adventure) (champion) ***Silphymon (Adventure) (DNA ultimate with Gatomon (Adventure)) ***Valkyrimon (Adventure) (mega) - ***Halsemon (Adventure) (champion armor Digi-Egg of Love) ***Shurimon (Adventure) (champion armor Digi-Egg of Sincerity) *Cody Hida (Yukiko's father) **Armadillomon (Adventure) (rookie) ***Ankylomon (Adventure) (champion) ***Shakkoumon (Adventure) (DNA ultimate with Angemon (Adventure) ***Vikemon (Adventure 02) (mega) - ***Digmon (Adventure) (champion armor Digi-Egg of Knowledge) ***Submarimon (Adventure) (champion armor Digi-Egg of Reliability) ''Digimon Beyond '''Author': Neos-Two ''Digimon Century Battles '''Author': YYYxMGSxEVERYTHINGxLOVER *The Digimon Adventure (and 02) cast *Christopher R. Martin *Benedict Rambaldi *Elizabeth Munroe *Lucas and Lucia Johansen Digimon Cinematic Sagas Author: CAJH Main characters DigiDestined Saga (First Adventure, Network Battles, The Third World, Digitaclysm Part 1 and Part 2): *Troy Dawkins and Agumon *Kevin Harmon, Tentomon and Armadimon *Seamus Maitland and Gabumon *Jacob "Jake" Thacher and Betamon/Gomamon *Miyuki Koharuno and Piyomon *Edmund Harmon and Patamon *Daniel "Dan" Linwood and Veemon *Wei Xueqi and Wormmon *Gia Avilés and Tailmon *Nadia Coetzee and Palmon *Omegamon *Imperialdramon Legendary Tamers Saga (Age of Tamers, Ordeal of Deva, Evolution Beyond and Judgement Code) *Tatsuya Munemori and Guilmon *Andrew "Andy" Conteh and Terriermon *Vera Neidhardt and Renamon *Harold Thompson and Kudamon *Mei Yashida and Wizarmon *Jason Storm and Hagurumon *Kyle Lambert and Piccolomon *Susan Conteh and Lopmon *Riku Arhinmäki and Cyberdramon *Calumon *Impmon DigiPast Chronicles: *Huckmon *Robert Harmon *Grigory Shatalov ''Digimon Code '''Original Concept': Universal Gravitation Artwork: Anthy Color Illustrator: TKTakeru, Anthy Script: Anthy, Keeper of Honour Editor: Paper Dragon *Fan-manga, status unknown. ''Digimon Continuity '''Author': Digi9346 :*DRAGOON :*Strikedramon :*MaxGarurumon ''Digimon Country! '''Author': The Pulse Main Characters *Fennelmon *Rai Okame ''Digimon Crisis '''Author': HailyXdiana(Second fanfic!;#1 was Divinity) *Tekawa Fumori *Reiyuki "Rheya" Mizukeiro *Rukyo "Ryan" Aowara *Hisui "Hazel" Kawari *Setsuju "Jake" Shiroawa *Yvonne Lu ''Digimon D-D '''Author': Reynoboy ''Digimon D-D: Nano-Energy '''Author': Reynoboy ''Digimon:Digital Online '''Author': Eronan Main Characters *Taishi Moto - Patamon *Tanjiro Moto - Dracomon *Sojiro Fujioka - Elecmon *Sylvia Victor - FanBeemon *Zephyra Hart - Penguinmon *Niles Guldborg - Solarmon Digimon: Digi-Guardians (01) :(This series combines both Tamers and Adventures. If you don't read the actual Wikipage, the first half of tamers happens during the second half of adventures. WIth Izzy spreading the word of the DigiDestined's progress to quite litterally everyone else that claims to be DigiDestined, so many rumors got leaked. And because of what many adults saw years ago, they decided to make games out of it for profit. Hence everything that is mentioned in tamers) :Main Characters: :-Jack Porter + Terriermon (Crest of hope, Goggleheaded Leader) :-Daisy Chandler + Patamon (Crest of Love) :-Lilian Roe + Tantilimon (Fanfic creation) (Crest of Knowledge) :-C.K. Roe + Magimon (Fanfic creation) (Crest of Courage, not Goggleheaded leader) :-Tyler "Ty" Roe + Calumon (With Digivolutions) (Crest of Friendship (Well what else is Calumon supposed to have?) :-Kyo Yamaki + Biyomon (Crest of Sincerity) :-Joshua Kamiya + Wizardmon (Crest of Reliability) :-Miko Kamiya + Gatomon (Crest of Light) :-Artur + Dracomon (Crest of Miracles) :-Eric + DemiDevimon (Crest of Kindness....yes, you read that right. DemiDevimon with the Crest of Kindness) : :Digimon: Digi-Guardians (02) : :Main Characters: :-Tyler "Ty" Roe + Calumon :-David Bell + Wormmon :-Noah Williams + Patamon (Different Patamon) :-Luke Blake + Veemon :-Sarah Blake + Palmon : : ''Digimon Divinity '''Author': HailyXdiana :*Takumo Hashina :*Karen Hanichi :*Kaihaku "Chris" Tenkaru :*Kukaze "Kyle" Tsurugi :*Hakuai "Haily" Heitanirie :*Hitotsu "H.T." Konomida ''Digimon Elements Digimon Elements Webcomic Digimon: Forever Author: Ashley Lambert Digimon: Forever Episode Guide Main Characters: :*Darrell Sanders + Agumon :*Sy Holloway + Gabumon :*Rosie Peat + Biyomon :*Jorge Crinson + Tentomon :*Venetia Polizzi + Palmon :*Jeff Bishop + Gomamon :*Ashley Lambert + Patamon :*Alicia Gear + Gatomon :*Lucas Gillett + Terriermon :*Simon Davies + Renamon :*Kieran Howse + Veemon :*Dan Parsons + Wormmon :*Thomas Townsend + Keramon Digimon Frontier 02: Clash of the Sovereigns '''Author': Baudelaireinventor ''Digimon Frontier: Climax of Elements Digimon Frontier Guardians'' Author: Kakashi94 *Fan:Digimon Frontier Guardians/List of War-Class Digimon :*LotuSamuraimon :*KnightMagmamon :*Mechadramon :*MetalTsukomon :*PaladinFeathermon :*ShadowPaladinFeathermon :*Slashmon :*WarPhoenixmon :*WarSeadramon :*Zorromon ''Digimon Future '''Author': Aquilathunder *Reggie Jacklo **Partner: Dracomon ***''In-Training''—Babydramon ***''Rookie''—Dracomon ***''Champion''—Coredramon ***''Ultimate''—Wingdramon ***''Mega''—Slayerdramon **Digivice: Blue D-Volt *Mak Nitaro **Partner: Leormon ***''In-Training''—Frimon ***''Rookie''—Leormon ***''Champion''—Liamon ***''Ultimate''—LoaderLiomon ***''Mega''—SaberLeomon **Digivice: Orange D-Volt *Mitzy Wikitak **Partner: Falcomon ***''In-Training''—Pinamon ***''Rookie''—Falcomon ***''Champion''—Peckmon ***''Ultimate''—Yatagaramon ***''Mega''—Ravemon **Digivice: Brown D-Volt *Ilice Izumi **Partner: Tentomon ***''In-Training''—Motimon ***''Rookie''—Tentomon ***''Champion''—Kabuterimon ***''Ultimate''—MegaKabuterimon ***''Mega''—HerculesKabuterimon **Digivice: Red D-Volt *Dillon Tachikawa **Partner: Floramon ***''In-Training''—Tanemon ***''Rookie''—Floramon ***''Champion''—Kiwimon ***''Ultimate''—Blossomon ***''Mega''—Gryphonmon **Digivice: Green D-Volt *Tyson Kido **Partner: Betamon ***''In-Training''—Bukamon ***''Rookie''—Betamon ***''Champion''—Seadramon ***''Ultimate''—MegaSeadramon ***''Mega''—MetalSeadramon **Digivice: Navy Blue D-Volt *Ethan Takaishi **Partner: Patamon ***''In-Training''—Tokomon ***''Rookie''—Patamon ***''Champion''—Angemon ***''Ultimate''—MagnaAngemon ***''Mega''—GuardiAngemon **Digivice: Yellow D-Volt *Kimberly Kamiya **Partner: Salamon ***''In-Training''—Nyaromon ***''Rookie''—Salamon ***''Champion''—Gatomon ***''Ultimate''—Angewomon ***''Mega''—Ophanimon **Digivice: Purple D-Volt ''Digimon Guardians :*Flaredremon :*Shimmerdiamon Digimon Lucas '''Author':Wawa998 ''Digimon Overwatch '''Author': Jaymi Saeki Mirrors: SmackJeeves MangaBullet deviantArt Group ''Digimon Radiant '''Author': some guy. I don't know. :*Rook Tenndy & Migimon ::*Champion: Jinnmon ::*Armor: Avgoplizomon ::*Ultimate: Yakshamon ::*Mega: Tenshimon ::*Super-Ultimate: Valhamon ::*Absolute: Edenmon :*Havoc Tenndy & Hidarimon ::*Champion: Seirimon ::*Ultimate: Rakshamon ::*Mega: Akumamon ::*Super-Ultimate: Heimmon ::*Absolute: Golgothamon :*Twelve OlympiansCeresmon is excluded because Venusmon absorbed(?) her.: :**Jupitermon :**Junomon :**Neptunmon :**Plutomon :**Vulcanusmon :**Marsmon :**Merukimon :**Venusmon :**Minervamon :**Apollomon :**Dianamon :**Bacchusmon :*Royal Knights: :**Imperialdramon Paladin Mode :**Alphamon :**Omegamon :**UlforceV-dramon :**Magnamon :**Rapidmon :**Dukemon :**Dunasmon :**LordKnightmon :**Craniummon :**Sleipmon :**Duftmon :**Examon :*Nile Lords: :**Ramon :**Sobekmon :**Osirismon :**Isismon :**Horusmon :**Sethmon :**Nephthysmon :**Anubismon :**Thothmon :**Bastemon :**Pharaohmon :*Demon Lords: :**Ogudomon :**Daemon :**Beelzebumon :**Lucemon :**Barbamon :**Belphemon :**Leviamon :**Lilithmon :*Time Eaters: :**Dassaumon & Raptormon :**DeathStarmon -> Novastermon -> SuperNovastermon :**Messermon -> TriDentamon -> Hydemon :**KairouGensoumon -> HyouGensoumon -> EnGensoumon -> FuuGensoumon -> Gensoumon Kouken Mode / Gensoumon Anken Mode :*Miscellaneous: :**Linkmon :**Wyvermon :**Ignismon :**Noctimon :**Fulgurmon :**Aquamon :**Luxmon ''Digimon Re: Story'' Author: Shiramu-Kuromu * Human Cast: ** Sayo (Minor role with a large impact; gets a larger role later on) ** Fujita Enju (Primary role of the story and most conscious of her fusion with Sayo due to having the healthier condition of the two at first) ** Fujita Saju (Fusion of Sayo and Enju; main protagonist of the story) ** Chief Julia (Leader of Night Claw) ** Chief Glare (Leader of Light Fang) ** Koh (Secondary protagonist) ** Oshiro Roy (Main human antagonist) * Digimon Cast: ** Usagi (Dianamon) (Sayo's/Saju's Partner Digimon) ** Flare (WarGreymon) (Enju's/Saju's Partner Digimon) ** Tempest (MetalGarurumon) (Enju's/Saju's Partner Digimon) ** Omegamon (Saju's Partner Digimon) ** Shredder (MirageGaogamon) (Saju's Partner Digimon) ** Wizarmon (Sayo's/Saju's NaviDigimon) ** Obliterate (Darkdramon) (Roy's enslaved Partner Digimon) ** Leonidas (BanchoLeomon) (Koh's Partner Digimon) ** Chaosmon (Recurring central antagonist) ** ZeedMillenniumon (Recurring main antagonist) ** ExoGrimmon (Recurring main antagonist) ** Prophet (ChaosGallantmon X-Antibody) (Recurring main antagonist) ** GraceNovamon (Saju and Koh's Partner Digimon) * Misc./Cameos: ** Hoopa Unbound (Cameo character from Truth and Ideals by the same author) ** Susanoomon (Recurring extra character) ** AncientGreymon (Recurring extra character) ** Omegamon X-Antibody (Co-leader of the Royal Knights) ** Alphamon: Ouryuken (Co-leader of the Royal Knights) ** Brondramon (Major Arc Antagonist) ** Cobaldramon (Major Arc Antagonist) ** Jadedramon (Major Arc Antagonist) ** White Rabbit (Recurring main antagonist/Roy's recurring experiment) ** Yagami Taichi & WarGreymon (cameo) ** Yagami Hikari & Holydramon (cameo) ** Tachikawa Mimi & Rosemon (cameo) ** Izumi Koushirou & HerculesKabuterimon (cameo) ** Ishida Yamato & MetalGarurumon (cameo) ** Kido Jou & Vikemon (cameo) ** Takenouchi Sora & Hououmon (cameo) ** Takaishi Takeru "T-K" & Seraphimon (cameo) ** Motomiya Daisuke & Magnamon (cameo) ** Ichijouji Ken & GrandisKuwagamon (cameo) ** Inoue Miyako & Valkyrimon (cameo) ** Hida Iori & SlashAngemon (cameo) ** Mochizuki Meiko & Rasielmon (cameo) ''Digimon Revolc'' Author: Skpcboy TBA ''Digimon Revolution '''Author': Mizuki-Tensa * The Digimon Adventure (and 02) cast * Miyuki Takahashi & ExVeemon aka Kizuna Kurosaki * Haruna Shirayuki & Lalamon * Len Kagamine & Agumon * Ichigo Shirosaki & Wormmon Digimon Revive Author: MinecraftSonic/Skpcboy Main DigiDestined: *Rocky Ken & Mewmon (D-3 Digimon Adventure 02) *Wanzu Tiruku & Inumon (D-Power Digimon Tamers) *Chibee Minamoto & The 6 Hidden Spirits (D-Tector Digimon Frontier) *Flora Dauna & Tortomon (Data Link Digivice Digimon Data Squad) *Fyu Shan, Hawkdramon & Other Members (Fusion Loader Digimon Fusion) Other DigiDestined: *Miriri Ken & Flyingdramon (D-3 Digimon Adventure 02) *Faruko Hiso, Falcodramon & Other Members (Fusion Loader Digimon Fusion) *Emily Emoru, Powerdramon & Other Members (Fusion Loader Digimon Fusion) NOTE: This series has been cancelled and will not be touched upon again ''Digimon: The Children from Mysidia '''Author': BrokenHeart15 ''Digimon: Spirit's Edge '''Author':Wh!te$tar Main Characters: original digi-destined *''Takuya Kanbara'' *''Koji Minamoto'' *''J.P. Shibayama'' *''Zoe Orimoto'' *''Tommy Himi'' *''Koichi Kimura'' New Children: *Michael Konaka. Partner: Dorumon *Christine Adelaide. Partner: Renamon *Emma Whetherby. Partner: Liollmon *Elizabeth "Beth" Moore. Partner: Gaomon *Mei Lynn Sung. Partner: Lunamon *Scheherazade 'Sarah" Agrawal. Partner: Kudamon Villains: *Epsilon *Terminus Demon lords: *''Barbamon'' *''Lilithmon'' *''Belphemon'' *''Beelzemon'' *''Leviamon'' *''Daemon'' Digimon: Scripture 'New kids' *Shinji Umineko *Akiko Arisawa *Makoto Asada *Utada Konishi *Suzie Wong 'Angels' *Phanuel *Metatron *Suriel *Zagzagael *Akatriel *Astanphaeus 'Original Digi-Destined' *Takato Matsuki *Henry Wong *Rika Nonaka *Ryo Akiyama Digimon Chapter Digimon Chapter: Eclipse Author: Digital Tamer 18:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Main Characters: :*Luke :**Guilmon Line :**Lunamon Line :**Falcomon Line :*Brendan :**BlackAgumon Line :*Esther :**Lalamon Line :**Fanbeemon Line :*Chief Julia :**ChaosGallantmon :**Gabumon X Line :*Chief Glare :**Ophanimon ''Digimon Stories '''Author': Jmanski141 :*Josh Zenski & Bearmon :*Yetimon ::*In-Training: Albimon ::*Champion: Germon ''Digimon Tamer: Millenniummon's Menace '''Author': Seraphimon-T.K ''Digimon Tamers II '''Author': Syndicate Saber :*''Prologue'' ''Digimon—The Divide '''Author': Ayakil ::*Utilimon ''Digimon Ultra Beast '''Author': Reynoboy :*Heroes :*Digimon :*Villains ''Digimon Xtreme '''Author': Fractyl :*Ginomon :*Honshumon ''Dimensions '''Author': Blazing Chaos :*Summary Digimon 02 Reload Author: Wawa998 Digital Partners Author: Paulaelia *Chapter 1 Digital Dawn Author: s0phia1996 Digimon Universe Author: Why are all the DigiDestined leaders boys?! *Chapter 1 The Digiversum Author: CAJH Tamers: *Tadao Deguchi, Yoko Deguchi, Agumon and Gabumon *Keisuke Ishimura and Tentomon *Nori Fujima and Piyomon *Alisha Jones and Lalamon *Sven Vestergaard, Kristin Vestergaard and Gaomon *Matthew "Matt" Thwaite and Guilmon *Justin Alder and Bearmon *Thaddeus "Ted" Alder and Kotemon *Vincent "Vince" Haldman and Veedramon *Jiro Ichida and Gomamon *Wade Goldblum and Terriermon Spirit Warriors: *Theo Robbins, the Spirit Warrior of Fire *Kaiji Komiyama, the Spirit Warrior of Light *Jonah Sheridan, the Spirit Warrior of Thunder *Osip Ivankov, the Spirit Warrior of Ice *Gemma Illiano, the Spirit Warrior of Air *Kazuo Komiyama, the Spirit Warrior of Darkness Army Generals: *Michael "Mike" Hou, the High General of Fusion Heart United *Christopher White, the former General of Blue Flare *Nene Amano, the former General of Twilight Others: *Sadaharu Deguchi *Eden Christensen and Edenmon *Patamon/Seraphimon *Plottmon/Ophanimon *Lopmon/Cherubimon E ''Envoy of Destruction '''Author': Gazimon X :*David & Dorumon ::*Champion: Dorugamon :*Kiryu F G ''Gallantmon Strikes Good vs Evil '''Author': Croon :*Damion :*Josh & Sharpmon :*Michael & Connectionmon :*Paul & Sparkmon H ''Hazard code '''Author': Hazardblade1990 *Cyrus and Dracomon **Baby: Petitmon **In-training: Babydmon **Champion: Coredramon (Blue) **Ultimate: Wingdramon **Mega: Slayerdramon/Examon (blue) **Super Ultimate: Examon Hazard Mode *Note: Cyrus loses dracomon later on in the story, and from Mega on is pure speculation, and may be put in a what if scenario fiction. Dracomon and all of his forms are replaced with Guilmon x and his normal digivolution line. *Lea/FireKazemon **Baby: ??? **In-training: ??? **Champion/H hybrid: FireKazemon **Ultimate/B hybrid: BlazeSilphymon **Mega/Combined hybrid: CoronaIrismon *Josh and Jerich(0)mon **Baby: ??? (Presumably Jerich(0)mon(Baby)) **In-training: ??? (Presumably Jerich(0)mon(In-training))(Might be Cyrus) **Champion: Jerich(0)mon(Champion) **Ultimate: Jerich(0)mon(Ultimate) **Mega: Jerich(0)mon(Mega) **Super Ultimate: Jerich(0)mon(Super Ultimate) I ''Insert Self, Digimon Chapter 1 '''Author':RyuHimora *Name:AkaRyu :*Partner: Dracomon :*Digivice: Digivice iC Armor :*Age: 17 :*Nationality: USA J ''Jeri's Growth Spurt '''Author': User:ChipmunkRaccoon ''Joe's Wonderful Life '''Author': User:StinkomanFan ''Journey '''Author': User:RiffmonTamer K ''Kaze '''Author': Kozumi* Fan:King Dramon L ''Lanate's Works (A central page to all of Lanate's works) :*Bokomon ::*Ultimate: Encyclomon ::*Mega: Akashicmon :*Rookie: Neemon ::*Ultimate: Chronosmon ::*Mega: Tempusmon Legend of the Digital Saber '''Author': Tomoyo264 ''Live Action Script '''Author': MrWii000 M ''The Miracles Series '''Author': Dark Side of the World N O :*MicroRavagemon X ::*Champion: Ravagemon X ::*Ultimate: WarRavagemon X ::*Mega: GreatRavagemon X :*BlackMicroRavagemon ::*Champion: BlackRavagemon ::*Ultimate: BlackWarRavagemon ::*Mega: BlackGreatRavagemon :*Alice Herebi & Agumon :*Harry Nelson & Ryudamon :*Jessie Jade & Leormon ::*Ultimate: Unipusmon ::*Mega: Quaggamon :*Rikimon ::*Rikimon's lair Ryuusei no Digimon adventure Z S T ''The Call '''Author': TMSmith *In the summer of 2003, the nightmares begin, seeping into reality and forcing the Chosen Children into a confrontation with a lingering evil from out of the past. The Diaries Universe Author: Lord Archive *Author's FanFiction.net Page *FF.net Group Fan:The Lost Chronicles Author: SeadramonX ''The Web of Diaboromon '''Author': ggctuk *Diaboromon **Ultimate (Alternate): ChaosInfermon The Palamons Author: Anonyomous --> U Under Dark Wings Author: Destiny Calling Summary: All the Chosen Children and Tamers suddenly find themselves in a different Digital World, where a war is going on. They are split up, and find themselves in the hands of different armies. They all agree on that army's thoughts, so join up with them. But when it comes to meeting in battle, how will they handle it? 01,02,03,04,06 Xros-over. A bit dark, not for children. *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 V W ''War of the Crests '''Author': xXxTheBeastxXx *''Second Light'' :*Acolyte *''Ages'' :*The Untouchable Crests :*NERO X/Y/Z Fan-made Human Characters Note: Please use the following format when adding Fan-made humans. *Name:Kotone Hibiki :*Partner:Mariemon & HeroPossumon :*Digivice:Pink Digivice Data Scan,Pink Digivice Virus Destroyer :*Age:12 :*Nationality:Japanese *Name:Kimiko "Kimi" Haruno :*Partner:Lunamon & Coronamon :*Age:14 :*Nationality:Japanese Fan-made Digimon Note: Please use the following format when adding Fan-made Digimon. '' * **Baby: **In-Training: **Champion: **Ultimate: **Mega: **Ultra (AKA Super Ultimate): ''Leave out those that are unavailable. A few examples are shown below. *Champion: SteEledramon Misc. *MegiTyranomon :*Rookie: BlackAgumon :*Champion: Devidramon :*Ultimate: MegiTyrannomon :*Mega: Megidramon *Kittenmon :*Fresh: DemiKittenmon *Seelmon :*Champion: Grazelmon *Snakemon :*In-Training: Chompmon :*Champion: Serpentmon :*Mega: Maskmon *DarkSnakemon :*Mega: Apocalydramon *Windmon :*In-Training: Minismon :*Champion: Windramon :*Ultimate: Spikedramon *Alphamon (King Dragon) *Spikomon *StoneChaosmon *Zukimemon *Gogumon :*Fresh: Koyomon :*In-Training: DemiGogumon :*Champion: Gentomon :*Ultimate: BladeGentomon :*Mega: Titanmon :*Ultra (AKA Super Ultimate): (w/ Callistomon) Megalomon :*Armor (DigiEgg of Piety): Silphdramon *Shonomon :*Fresh: Pinipmon :*In-Training: Taromon :*Champion: Katanamon :*Ultimate: Shinomon :*Mega: Callistomon :*Ultra (AKA Super Ultimate): (w/ Titanmon) Megalomon :*Armor (DigiEgg of Gratitude): MetalDigmon *Megalomon **Armor (DigiEgg of Piety): GroundMegalomon **Armor (DigiEgg of Gratitude): AeroMegalomon * *List of War-class Digimon :*Mechadramon *Diromon :*In-Training: Gorimon :*Champion: Dragorimon :*Ultimate: MetalDiromon :*Mega: WarDragorimon *catmon *Rookie: Kitmon *Ultimate: Airmon :* Fresh: Seedmon :* In-Training: Sproutmon :* Rookie: Topearmon :* Champion: Logmon : Digimon: Digi-Guardians (01) :*Tantilimon :**Baby: Silmon (Never seen) :**In-Training: Akanekomon (Never seen) :**Champion: Priestumon :**Ultimate: MagnaPriestumon :**Mega: HoshiAkarimon (Never seen)/ Osamimon (Biomerge) : Digimon: Digi-Guardians (01) :*Magimon :**Baby: Punimon (Never seen) :**In-Training: Mystmon (Never seen) :**Champion: Auromon :**Ultimate: MysticAuromon Digimon: Dinobot Adventures :*Euoplomon :**Baby: Dinomon :**In-Training: Hammermon :**Champion: SpikeEuoplomon :**Ultimate: DarkEuoplomon :**Mega: KnightEuoplomon (Biomerge)/ KnightPteramon (w/Fan:Pteramon) :**Ultra: UltraEuoplomon :**Armor: Baryomon (Digi-egg of Knowledge) Digimon: Dinobot Adventures :*Pteramon :**Fresh: Ramphormon :**In-Training: GreenRamphormon :**Rookie: GreenPteramon :**Ultimate: DevilPteramon :**Mega: SaintPteramon (biomerge)/ KnightPteramon (w/Fan:Euoplomon) Digimon Supreme Main Article: Fan:Digimon Supreme This Idea belongs to: Ben10,000 12:51, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Ben 10,000 Notes and References Category:Fan fiction